Cambiando las cosas
by Nairyne
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si la que hibiera besado a Damon hubiese sido Elena?... y si la transformacion de Jeremy trajera conflictos entre Stefan y Elena que solo Damon puede comprender?... Elena no podria amar a un monstruo... pero ¿y si el monstruo cambiara?
1. Desahogo: Cambiaste mi vida

Salí de la habitación de Jeremy abrumado tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados desde que comencé a sentirme humano de nuevo-maldición- se sentía tan doloroso y extraño y más sabiendo que como le dije a Jeremy, yo podría apagar este dolor de nuevo si quisiera… pero no quería hacerlo.

Baje las escaleras necesitaba salir y tomar aire, quizás también un poco de vodka, abrí la puerta y entonces mis ojos se toparon con los de Elena. Elena… ella era quizás la última persona que quería ver, pero a la vez la única que necesitaba ver en ese momento.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- me preguntó, mientras me miraba.

Yo aparte la vista de ella un momento para cerrar la puerta mientras me debatía entre mostrarme vulnerable tal y como estaba frente a Elena o huir de ella, respire hondo y le respondí.

-Un intento fallido de hacer lo correcto-

-lo que era...-

-No importa te cogeré esto- le dije y tome de sus brazos el vestido, Damon es ahora o nunca, me dije mientras ponía el vestido sobre el banco de la galería, tenía que desahogarme decir cómo me sentía con estos nuevos sentimientos… ahora que era humano de nuevo tenía que hablar con alguien y quien mejor que la causante de esto…

-Sabes vine a este pueblo, queriendo destruirlo y hoy me encontré a mí mismo tratando de protegerlo- las palabras me salieron atropelladas, tal y como sonaban en mi mente, tratando de expresar todo lo que sentía y tratando de buscar respuestas que no encontraba, la mire a los ojos tratando de que ella me ayudara – ¿Cómo paso eso?, no soy un héroe Elena… no lo hago bien… No esta… en mi…-. Aparté la mirada tratando de asimilar mis propias palabras.

-Tal Vez sí...- Oh Dios… ahí estaba Elena salvándome de nuevo, convenciéndome de que podía ser humano… pero no…

-No-le explique- eso está reservado para mi hermano, para ti…-Bonnie, recordé dentro de mí y forcé una sonrisa al recordar lo que ella había hecho por mi.- Y Bonnie… incluso teniendo todas las razones para matarme, ayudo a Stefan a salvarme.-

-y por qué estás tan sorprendido?-

-Porque ella lo hizo por ti, lo que significa que en algún lugar del camino tu decidiste que valía la pena…- le dije acercándome lentamente a Elena mirándola a los ojos, quería agradecerle, pero quería que viera que era sincero- y yo quería… Agradecerte por eso-

-De nada- Respondió Elena mirándome con esos ojos tan transparentes que podía incluso ver su alma, ella me estaba creyendo, al fin confiaba en mí, ahora solo iba a despedirme, le daría un beso en la mejilla y me alejaría. Me acerque decidido, queriendo poner todos mis sentimientos en ese pequeño gesto y la bese lentamente, sin saber las consecuencias… todo mi cuerpo se llenó de electricidad, en una mezcla de dolor, alegría, triunfo, excitación… amor?... estaba abrumado, me aparte dolorosamente incapaz de alejarme de ella, necesitaba sentirla, quería más de ella… la mire con angustia, quería que sintiera que realmente la necesitaba, aunque después de eso se fuera con Stefan y tuviera que quedarme solo de nuevo, tenía que sentirla, así que la mire indeciso buscando su aprobación, mientras me acercaba lentamente, sabía que probablemente me rechazaría e incluso me daría una bofetada, pero la necesidad que había en mí, era más fuerte que yo…

-Damon- dijo como frenándome, pero sin alejarse de mi… así que me acerque y la bese lentamente, y fue como si recibiera mil descargas de electricidad a la vez, Elena se quedó quieta, como si no pudiera asimilar lo que estaba haciendo, mientras yo anhelaba más y más, busque lugar entre sus labios encerrando su labio superior, de pronto sentí como Elena acariciaba tímidamente mi labio inferior con sus labios y no pude evitar intensificar el beso, tome su cabeza entre mis manos, volviéndome un poco egoísta e inseguro, no podía creer que Elena estuviera respondiendo a mis besos y no quería que terminara, entonces Elena acaricio mi brazo y deposito su mano sobre mi pecho, mientras halaba mi labio inferior, yo me sentí vibrar de pasión al sentir sus caricias así que deslice mi lengua por sus labios buscando ser recibida, Elena entre abrió los labios así que acaricie su lengua con la mía mientras la sujetaba con fuerza, la sentía tan mía, que no podía detenerme, pero ella lo hizo… dejo de besarme lentamente apartándose un poco de mí y mirando al suelo.

-Damon yo… Stefan… esto…- la palabra mágica –Stefan- su nombre fue como una baldazo de agua fría sobre mí, solté la cabeza de Elena tratando de encontrar que decir.

-lo sé, Elena, yo…-

La puerta se abrió y Jenna se encontraba mirándonos con expectación, Elena y yo estábamos demasiado cerca y la cara de Elena denotaba que pasaba algo.

-Elena, es tarde deberías entrar-.

-si.- respondió Elena sin mirarme, mientras recogía sus cosas,-yo… Damon, lo siento.- dijo respirando profundo y entro a la casa, Jenna cerró la puerta tras ella, mientras yo caminaba despacio hacia la calle, toque mis labios sintiendo aun el calor de los de Elena, Elena y yo habíamos cruzado una línea, Yo había cambiado… las cosas tenía que cambiar…

Continuara…. Si ustedes quieren! :D


	2. Culpas y Equivocaciones: Despertando

**Disclaimer****: **Vampire Diaries no me pertenece… blah, blah, blah

Hoy me dio con poner el point of view de Elena… pero no sé si les parece que puedo seguir así a lo largo de la historia… si les gusta plizzz háganmelo saber ¿estamos?

Culpas y Equivocaciones

**Elena Pov**

La vibración de mi celular me despertó, no me había dado cuenta cuando me quede dormida, así que no tenía la noción del tiempo.

-llamada de Stefan-

El nombre en la pantalla de mi celular me inundo de culpa, sabía que tenía que decirle a Stefan lo que paso, pero no quería que se peleara con Damon… y menos después de que el parecía haber cambiado... Eso significaba tanto para mí, aunque no entendiera bien por qué… a pesar de saber que Damon era un monstruo, que había matado a tanta gente inocente, utilizado a Caroline e incluso transformado a mi madre biológica, me sentía feliz y plena al saber que estaba intentando ser diferente… y saber que lo estaba haciendo por MI, me daba una sensación de orgullo muy extraña.

"en algún lugar del camino tu decidiste que valía la pena y yo quería… Agradecerte por eso"-. Recordé sus palabras del día anterior e inconscientemente pase mis dedos por mis labios recordando lo que le siguió a sus palabras mientras sentia el cosquilleo en mi mejilla donde la noche anterior estubieron los labios de Damon y el celular volvió a vibrar, era Stefan de nuevo, asi que decidí apagarlo, no estaba lista para hablar con Stefan aun, aunque sabia que tenia que hacerlo, se lo debia, así que decidí darme un baño para que el agua aclarara mis ideas y asi luego podria hablar con Stefan.

Me pare de la cama y me estire, acto seguido fui a abrir la ventana.

-¡Elena no!...- El sonido de una voz masculina visiblemente abatida, me hizo dar un salto, respire profundo y me voltee asustada y solo pude llevarme las manos a la boca, al ver a mi hermano Jeremy tirado al pie de mi closet tratando de cubrirse los ojos con las manos.

-Jer… estas…?- las palabras se atropellaban en mi boca mientras me acercaba a Jeremy temiendo lo peor.

-no... Elena, no te acerques… no quiero… herirte…- Jeremy levanto sus ojos hacia mí, estaban enrojecidos alrededor del parpado, mientras su pupila estaba totalmente oscura, senti un escalofrio de terror ya conocido recorrer mi espalda, ya habia visto estos sintomas antes.

-Oh, por Dios- Mi hermano se estaba transformando.

**Damon Pov**

Bourbon, mi bebida preferida, observaba el líquido en el vaso, sin ganas de bebérmelo en realidad, llevaba toda la noche desde que sali de casa de Elena sentado en esta silla debatiendome entre si me beberia el trago o no, quizas contribuia el hecho de que aun tenia el sabor de la boca de elena en mis labios y como no sabia si este seria nuestro unico beso, temia que al beber borraria su sabor de mis labios, el cual tambien me daba un poco de culpa, lo cual me resultaba demasiado nuevo... Bueno, que decir... todo esto de ser "Humano" me resultaba demasiado nuevo y extraño.

-Hey- Stefan chasqueo los dedos en frente de mis ojos –Vamos, dilo-

-¿Decir Qué?-

-Has estado demasiado callado desde que volviste anoche de quien sabe dónde, y llevas toda la noche con un vaso de bourbon en la mano la cual es tu bebida preferida... despues de la sangre de chicas inocentes claro y oh! el vaso aún está lleno… ¿Qué hiciste ahora?-

Me quede observando el vasoperdidamente mientras Stefan me observaba a mi ¿Debería decirle la verdad?.

-Stefan, yo… bese a Elena…-

-¿?... AAAAAAAAAAAArrgghhh!- Stefan se llenó de ira y en menos de cinco segundos rompió la mesa que nos separaba sacando una gran estaca de ella y clavándola en medio de mi pecho… -Elena es MIA, MIAAAAAA- me gritaba enloquecido mientras que el dolor me invadia instantáneamente, y me secaba sin remedio alguno para morir...

-Hey!, ¿Damon te quedaste dormido?-

-¿Uh?-, Stefan seguía enfrente de mí, parece que esto de ser humano venía con alucinaciones incluidas…-lo… siento, ¿En que estábamos hermanito?- dije burlonamente bebiéndome de un trago todo el contenido del vaso.

-Te decía que…-el celular de Stefan empezó a vibrar- oh lo siento, es Elena- me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras respondía.

-Amor-

Sentí la ira cubrirme al escucharlo llamarla amor, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho en molestarme, puesto que Elena no era mía -por ahora-, mas sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir unas ganas inmensas de asesinar a mi hermano cuando de Elena se trataba-sonrei con sarcasmo mientras llenaba de nuevo de bourbon el vaso, después de todo el viejo Damon seguía ahí conmigo.

-Despacio Elena… cálmate no puedo entenderte.- Un momento ¿le pasaba algo a Elena?, me pare del sillón y me acerque sin pensarlo a Stefan, del otro lado del teléfono podía escuchar a Elena llorar y gimotear incansablemente...

-¿Qué… que, le pasa a Elena?-

-Shhh-, Stefan me hizo señas para que me alejara mientras miraba con cara de incomprensión y yo me debatía entre arrebatarle el teléfono o correr a casa de Elena.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Está bien, aléjate de él, estaré allá en cinco minutos-. ¿alejate de el? Elena corria peligro... tenia que apresurarme. Stefan colgó y se volteo para mirarme con… ¿odio?

-Stefan, ya fue suficiente, ¿Qué está pasando?-.

-Jeremy… se está transformando-,

-¿Cómo?-

-Y... Elena dice que tú lo hiciste-.

Continuara! Obviamente si ustedes quieren de nuevo ;)…

Espero que les vaya gustando


	3. Desesperacion: ¿En quien Confiar?

**3 Desesperación: ¿En quien confiar?**

**Elena Pov**

Al colgarle a Stefan me pase las manos por la cabeza frustrada, por suerte Jenna no estaba en la casa, así que no tenía que pasar por este horror-por ahora- y… ¿Cómo había pasado esto?-Damon- fue el único nombre que vino a mi mente, ¿Quién más si no el?, Anna estaba muerta, como el mismo nos había dicho, además el fue el ultimo vampiro que vi salir de la casa la noche anterior.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", "Un intento fallido de hacer lo correcto".

-Maldición- así que eso era lo que significaba, sentí las lágrimas descender como ríos de mis ojos, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida y comprometer incluso mi relación con Stefan… por Damon? El sonido del timbre me sobresalto, corrí a abrir la puerta, los brazos de Stefan me recibieron.

-oh Stefan… Jeremy…- Los sollozos no me dejaron continuar, mire por encima del hombro de Stefan y me topé con la figura de Damon, que miraba hacia abajo. Me solté de Stefan y fui a golpear el pecho de Damon con mis puños cerrados pero él me sostuvo los brazos mientras sollozaba.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-.

-¡Elena, ELENA! cálmate por favor, ¡mírame!-. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

-yo no lo hice, Elena tienes que creerme-

-Ayer, fui una estúpida, una estúpida al imaginarme que habías cambiado, pero no, sigues siendo el mismo Damon de siempre, sádico y egoísta-.

-Elena, no…-

-Dime! dime ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?, ¿fue antes o después de besarme?-. Damon abrió los ojos sorprendido desviando la mirada entre mí y Stefan, abrió la boca varias veces pero las palabras no le salían, supongo que se sentía abrumado porque hubiera soltado eso a la ligera ¿Qué pretendía que fuera nuestro secreto?, Stefan me tomaba por los hombros mientras le dedicaba a Damon una mirada de completo odio, desvió la mirada de Damon solo para mirarme a los ojos.

-Elena- dijo respirando con dificultad- tienes que llevarme a donde esta Jeremy, cada segundo que pase puede ser fatal-

-si-. Respondí recordando que Jer era mi prioridad –Esta en mi habitación- dije secando mis lágrimas y subiendo las escaleras.

-Elena, deberías dejarme entrar primero-.

-no Stefan, es mi hermano-. Dije llegando a la puerta, la abrí con cuidado y mire alrededor y no vi a nadie.

-¿Jer?- susurre entrando de completo a la habitación, de pronto Jeremy salió de la oscuridad saltando sobre mi cuello y clavando sus colmillos en él. Grite desesperadamente pero antes que pudiera reaccionar Stefan agarraba a Jeremy de ambos brazos e iba a halarlo de mí.

-¡Stefan espera, desgarraras el cuello de Elena!-. Grito Damon, pero ya Stefan había halado de Jeremy, sentí la piel de mi cuello rasgarse mientras me desfallecía.

-¿Elena?, ¿que hice?, Elena!- Jeremy gritaba pero ya no podía ver nada.

-Stefan, saca a Jeremy de aquí, hay demasiada sangre, yo… yo me ocupare de Elena-.

-no-. Rugió Stefan.

-Stefan, no es momento de jugar al novio celoso, Elena puede morir-. Escuche un resoplido y luego la puerta cerrarse.

-Elena, por favor, quédate conmigo-. Escuche la voz de Damon suplicar y perdí el conocimiento.

**Damon Pov**

El olor de la dulce sangre de Elena me inundaba, haciéndome agua la boca y obligándome a tragar dificultándome sobretodo pensar con claridad. La respiración de Elena comenzaba a cesar así que tenía que actuar rápido, acomode con cuidado la cabeza de Elena con una mano inclinándola un poco hacia arriba, y lleve mi otra mano a mi boca cortando mi muñeca con mis colmillos, luego lleve mi muñeca sangrante hacia la boca de Elena, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-maldición Elena, vamos vamos-, dije desesperado, mientras una gota de sangre se deslizaba por los hermosos labios de Elena, de pronto escuche el sonido de su garganta al tragar.

-Eso es- susurre, inclinando más su cabeza para que pudiera tomar más de mí sangre. La herida en el cuello de Elena empezó a cerrar y Elena se sentó con una exhalación fuerte como quien regresa del mundo de los muertos.

-Elena- tome su rostro ente mis manos y ella agarro mis muñecas respirando con miedo.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿dónde está Jeremy?, llevo una de sus manos a mi cuello, él… Jeremy me…-

-Shhh- la calle tratando de calmarla –Jeremy te ataco, Stefan trato de quitártelo de encima pero los colmillos de Jeremy desgarraron tu cuello por el empuje-.

-entonces ¿Por qué estoy viva?- Dijo Elena sin quitarse la mano del cuello-

-Te di a beber mi sangre- respondí con miedo a su reacción.

-me… salvaste- no dije nada, me quede esperando que diría ahora. Trato de pararse y la ayude. Tenía todo el cuello lleno de sangre y parte del cabello y la blusa también.

-Jeremy, tengo que verlo… ¿Dónde está?-

-Stefan se lo llevo-

-llévame a donde este- dijo halándome del brazo hacia la puerta.

-Elena espera, estas cubierta de sangre, no puedes ver a Jeremy así y menos ahora… que probo la sangre-. Elena se quedó mirándome y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y yo me quede mirándola asombrado.

-tienes razón- dijo despacio sorbiendo las lágrimas mientras buscaba una toalla – yo… tomare un baño y luego…- el llanto la venció y me acerque a ella levantando su rostro.

-tranquila, yo iré por Stefan y averiguare a donde lo llevo-.

-aun no olvido que eres el culpable de esto- dijo dándome la espalda y entrando al baño. Me quede parado allí mismo, por varios minutos mientras escuchaba el agua caer sobre el frágil cuerpo de Elena desde el baño tenía que explicarle a Elena que yo no era el responsable de la transformación de Jeremy pero no sabía cómo. Minutos después oí que el agua cesaba, tenía que salir a buscar a Stefan como le prometí a Elena y además darle espacio para que se vistiera, gire hacia la puerta y Stefan venia entrando.

-¿Dónde está Elena?-

-En el baño y Jeremy?-

-No es asunto tuyo-

-Stefan, esto no es sobre mí-

-Por supuesto que no Damon, mas sin embargo por tu culpa Jeremy tendrá que desaparecer-.

-¿qué estás diciendo?, ¿quieres matar a mi hermano?- replicaba Elena mientras salía del baño.

********************************************************************************Un kiss! Gracias por leer!


	4. Claroscuro: El verdadero Stefan

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de J.L Smith… blah, blah blah…

**Notica: **Sorry por la tardanza!, no tenia pc, pero ya estoy aquí! Y prometo publicar mas seguido, plizzz déjeme sus comentarios, motívenme, motívenme! Jejejeje y ya suficiente… aca tienen el cap 4.

**4. Claroscuro: El verdadero Stefan**

**Elena Pov**

Las palabras de Stefan hervían en mi mente llenándome de ira, mientras mi mirada se clavaba en sus ojos que me miraban a su vez tratando de hacerme comprender.

-Stefan, te hice una pregunta- le grite al borde de la desesperación; él se acercó a mí y puso ambas manos en mi rostro.

-Elena, Jeremy te ataco… al hacerlo puso en riesgo tu vida… y… también- se detuvo haciendo que me impacientara, quite sus manos de mi rostro y le increpe.

-¡Ya dime de una vez por todas!-

-Elena, cuando Jeremy te ataco, se alimentó de tu sangre, lo que implica que para estas alturas…

-Jeremy, se transformó- susurre tapándome la boca y cayendo desplomada en una esquina de la cama. Stefan se acercó y se arrodillo frente a mí, poniendo sus manos sobre mis piernas, Damon trago fuerte y entonces recode que seguía en toalla y me sentí incomoda.

-una vez Jeremy probó la sangre humana, no hay mucho que podamos hacer-.

-Pero…-

-Recuerda lo que paso conmigo cuando tome de tu sangre… Estaba fuera de control-.

-pero Damon, podría… ayudarlo, es lo menos que debes hacer- susurre desviando mi mirada a Damon buscando apoyo, el me miro y luego a Stefan.

-yo creo…- comenzó a hablar pero Stefan lo interrumpió.

-¿Damon?... ¿Igual como ayudo a Vicki?-.

Me quede callada, no tenía nada que argumentar sobre eso. Recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado con Vicki y aunque tratamos de ayudarla no pudimos.

-Pero Stefan… Jer… es mi hermano-.

-no Elena… No lo es-.

-¿Qué diablos?, ¿Stefan te has vuelto loco?-. Dije levantándome de la cama y mirándolo con inclemencia.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-

-En el sótano de la mansión-.

-Bien, Stefan yo me encargare de mi hermano a partir de ahora.-

-Elena-

-Vete- dije con decisión dándole la espalda a Stefan.

-por favor-. Pidió el, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Solo vete-. Dije cruzando los brazos, y luego escuche a Stefan bajar las escaleras, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza que empezaba a doler, tenía que ver a Jeremy.

-¿Damon?-.

-si-

-Te necesito-.

**Damon Pov**

"te necesito" repetí las palabras de Elena en mi mente, se escuchaban hermosas, aunque no entendía bien lo que quería decir.

-Estoy aquí para ti- fue lo único que me salió decir y me acerque a ella, mirándola directo a los ojos. – ¿Qué necesitas?-.

-Tengo que ver a Jer, pero no soy estúpida, sé que él podría… herirme-. Elena hablaba con el corazón roto y casi se le quiebra la voz con esa última frase, respiro hondo y continuo. - así que necesito que vayas conmigo, me lo debes-. La mire con un poco de enojo, estaba totalmente dispuesto a ayudarla, pero no de esta forma, que ella pensara que lo hacía por sentirme culpable por algo que no hice. Necesitaba que supiera la verdad justo ahora.

-un momento Elena, estoy contigo y sabes que te ayudare y si, te lo debo, pero no por las razones que crees, te lo debo por todo lo que has hecho por mí, porque no te mentí ayer cuando te dije que te estaba agradecido, pero no te lo debo por lo que crees que le hice a Jeremy-.

-Damon, no trates de…-

-Shhh- la callé poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y note el corazón de Elena saltar con mi roce. –déjame terminar, es cierto estuve anoche con Jeremy, y quería quitarle el sufrimiento… borrar su memoria de nuevo- Elena abrió la boca, pero la mire de lado, recordándole que me dejara terminar.- pero a diferencia de la primera vez, lo deje elegir, y él dijo que no…, yo solo quería ayudarlo Elena, quería que supiera que sentía lo de Vicki, y que trate de ayudar a Anna, debí darme cuenta de lo que tramaba porque me pregunto acerca de como los vampiros apagaban el dolor, pero no pasó nada más, te lo juro-.

-Pero… ¿Quién más pudo haber sido?... Damon… es imposible-. Bajo la mirada y Me acerque más a ella y levante con mi índice su barbilla haciendo que me mirara.

-No sé quién lo hizo, pero no fui yo, y necesito que me creas, Elena… yo… no soy el mismo, y todo esto es por ti.-

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasándome-. Dijo Elena y se echó a llorar, sentí que algo se quebraba dentro de mí y automáticamente la atraje hacia mi abrazándola, mientras sollozaba, ella al principio dejo sus manos colgar a sus costados, pero conforme sus sollozos se intensificaban me abrazo por la cintura tan fuerte como yo la sostenía a ella.

-Shhh, tu eres más fuerte que esto Elena-. Le susurre acariciando su cabeza.-hey, mírame, vístete, e iremos a ver a Jeremy ¿bien?-.

-Si-.

-¿crees que puedes hacer esto?-.

-Si-.

-ok, te esperare en el auto-. Di la vuelta para salir y ya estaba en el porche de la puerta cuando escuche a Elena, susurrar mi nombre-.

-¿Damon?-. Me voltee y la mire.

-Te creo-. Le sonreí y baje las escaleras, para salir de la casa, abrí la puerta y mientras caminaba hacia el auto sentí que alguien me volteaba agarrándome por el hombro.

-Stefan- Stefan me dio un puñetazo mientras me sostenía por el cuello de la chaqueta.

-¿Wtf?-

-¿A que estás jugando? ¿Convertir a Jeremy es parte de tu plan para conseguir a Elena?-. Me sacudí de las manos de Stefan encarándolo.

-¿estas enloqueciendo Stefan?, no tengo ningún plan y no convertí a Jeremy-.

-Crees que soy idiota Damon, pero no te vas a salir con la tuya, entiéndelo de una vez por todas, Katherine te dejo, porque no le importas-

-Espera un momento, ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Katherine en esta conversación?-

-¿Qué no lo ves Damon?, Quieres a Elena porque es igual a Katherine y estas obsesionado con ella, no soportas que Katherine te haya dejado y ahora menos que Elena me haya elegido a mí-.

-Estas equivocado Stefan, Elena no es igual a Katherine en nada, ella es mejor, y esa pequeña perra egoísta no me importa en absoluto, Me gusta Elena, Estoy enamorado de ella por lo que es, y ahora, ¿quieres dejar de actuar como un imbécil y apartarte de mi camino?-. Dije caminando hacia el auto.-

-Acéptalo Damon, perdiste, Elena es mía-.

-Yo no soy propiedad de nadie.- ambos miramos hacia la puerta, Elena venia bajando las escaleras y se dirigía directo hacia… ¿mí? Se paró a mi lado y volteo hacia Stefan.

-No puedo creer que los celos te vuelvan tan patético Stefan, y que estés dudando de mí en estos momentos, te amo pero no puedo lidiar con tus problemas ahora, lo siento.- dijo y se metió en el asiento del copiloto dando un portazo, yo rodee el auto y abrí la puerta del conductor, no pude evitar sonreírle a Stefan que estaba a punto de perder el control, antes de entrar en el auto, arranque el motor y en menos de diez segundos estábamos en la carretera.

-Elena, todo va a salir bien- susurre, sin quitar la vista del frente.

-Gracias-. Susurro Elena y acto seguido hizo algo que no me esperaba, coloco su mano sobre la mía, me voltee para mirarla y me dedico una sonrisa triste, volví la vista al frente cuando quito su mano de la mía.

-y gracias por decir que soy mejor que Katherine-. Me quede frio, ¿qué tanto de la conversación había escuchado Elena?

-¿Escuchaste eso?-.

-Si… y también la parte en la que estás enamorado de mi-.


	5. Recuerdos: El Regreso

5. Recuerdos: El regreso

**Elena pov**

Me arrepentí de las palabras en cuanto salieron de mi boca, por suerte Damon no dijo nada y llegamos a la mansión, se bajo del auto y antes de que pusiera la mano en el seguro Damon me estaba abriendo la puerta y tendiéndome su mano para salir mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, me perdí en la transparencia de su mirada mientras me bajaba del auto, entonces Damon y yo quedamos frente a frente respirando el mismo aire, debía reaccionar moverme decir algo, no debía permitir que pasara lo que creía que iba a pasar, yo amaba a Stefan y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Damon comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente, entreabrió los labios un poco y exhalo, su aliento fresco invadió mi ser.

-Da… Damon- dije casi en un susurro mientras se acortaba la distancia entre nosotros y mi corazón latía a mil por hora entonces… Damon se inclino… y cerro la puerta del auto para luego darme la espalda y caminar hacia la casa, yo me quede parada como aérea mirándolo cuando se volteo con una mirada interrogante.

-¿Elena?... vas… mmm a quedarte ahí?-

Moví la cabeza negando y camine adentro, me apresure a bajar al sótano cuando Damon me tomo por el hombro.

-yo primero- dijo firmemente

-Pero…- quise protestar pero el me callo colocando su dedo índice en mis labios, así que me quede detrás de el mientras bajábamos las escaleras, el sótano estaba oscuro, la única luz era la tenue luz del sol que se colaba por la rendija de la puerta del calabozo, Damon encendió un interruptor y el calabozo se ilumino...

-ahhh- gruño mi hermano del otro lado de la puerta. –Stefan por favor apaga eso-

-Jeremy soy yo- dije mirando por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta, Damon me tomo por los hombros alejándome un poco cuando Jeremy salto hacia la puerta, mirándome también atraves de la ventanilla.

-oh… Elena, lo siento, no quería lastimarte- dijo sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y su piel muy pálida –pero es que tengo tanta… sed- dijo con la voz ronca

-¿Damon que hacemos?- inquirí mirando a Damon a los ojos.

**Damon pov**

Elena estaba desesperada y yo quería tanto ayudarla, no sabía si estaría dispuesta a que alimentáramos a Jeremy con sangre humana, pero era lo único que había en la casa y si Jeremy no se alimentaba moriría.

-Tengo algunas bolsas de sangre del hospital- dije mirándola a los ojos.

-lo que sea Damon, confió en ti-. Me dijo con desesperación en su voz, asentí y me acerque a las escaleras.

-Aléjate de la ventanilla, regresare enseguida-

Subí y volví con tres pintas de sangre en menos de diez segundos y Jeremy gruño desesperado al olerla, le di la bolsa por la ventanilla y se la tomo en seguida, entonces le di las dos mas.

-¿por que tanta sangre?- pregunto Elena observando a su hermano.

-lo preparo para ti, no quiero que este hambriento cuando hable contigo- dije sin despegarle los ojos, Jeremy termino y se paro en frente de la puerta.

-¿satisfecho?- pregunte mirándolo con solemnidad Jeremy asintió y abrí la puerta cauteloso, Elena se abalanzo a el y se abrazaron.

-Oh Jeremy quien te hizo esto-

-Yo mismo Elena, Anna me dejo de su sangre en un tubo de cristal y cuando me entere que estaba muerta yo… no sabia que hacer… me sentía tan… solo…-

Hermano y hermana lloraban abrazados mientras yo me sentía como un intruso presenciando la escena.

-Y ahora que vamos hacer, estoy asustado, ¿donde voy a esconderme, como me salvo de la luz del sol?- dijo Jeremy desesperado

ME acerque a el y le puse una mano en el hombro.

-no te preocupes-

-¿Tienes otro anillo?- pregunto Elena secándose las lagrimas.

-no… pero puedo conseguirlo, necesitaremos a Bonnie-

1 mes después

**Elena pov**

_Querido Diario: _

_Hacia mucho que no te escribía, y es que todo estaba muy loco en mi vida, pero al fin las cosas parecen normalizarse._

_Jeremy esta bien, fue difícil conseguir que Bonnie hechizara el anillo con la pislazuli para que Jeremy lo utilizara, pero ella es buena, y aunque no quería lo hizo._

_Jenna no ha notado el cambio y los miembros del consejo tampoco, pues Damon supo enseñar a Jeremy… Damon… le debo tantas cosas, el esta diferente ahora y eso me hace sentir un poco… satisfecha, no nos hemos vuelto a besar, Damon ha sido muy respetuoso aunque a veces siento que me provoca a propósito para que yo tome el primer paso pero eso no va a pasar… pues no quiero hacerle daño a Stefan._

_Stefan… nuestra relación quedo muy herida desde lo que paso con Jeremy el no me perdona que haya buscado ayuda en Damon y yo no le perdono todo lo que dijo…_

_Creo que quiero terminar con el, pero no estoy segura…_

**Damon pov**

Cerré la puerta tras de Jeremy cuando este salió, en este ultimo mes yo era su compañero de aventuras algo tipo Batman y robín… y aunque todo esto me parecía un poco gay… -me carcajee de pensarlo- no puedo negar que el chico emo es algo divertido, subí las escaleras distraído cuando me tope con… ¿Elena en toalla?, abrí la boca de par en par, Elena me miro sin moverse, su cuerpo desnudo y mojado cubierto por una fina toalla tan cerca al mío, no puede evitar tragar en seco…

-Hola Damon- dijo sonriéndome y su voz me pareció demasiado seductora…

-¿Elena… que… que haces aquí?- la puerta de la habitación de Stefan se abrió y me voltee para ver a mi hermano sin camisa parado en la puerta, Elena paso por mi costado y se reunió con Stefan besándolo apasionadamente, este la tomo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra cerro la puerta ante mi mirada sorprendida y airada.

Algo no andaba bien… como era posible que Elena me hiciera esto… hasta donde ella misma me había dicho estaba pensando terminar con el…

Definitivamente Elena me debía una explicación.

Continuará…


	6. confusion, que comience el juego nenas

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Diaries no me pertenece es propiedad de L. Smith lol XD

Estoy emocionadísima, por el tráiler yeiiiii, tome algunas cosas prestadas del mismo, véanlo véanlo!, Septiembre llega ya!ahhhh y advertencia tiene un pequeñísimo lemon.

6. Confusion: ¡Que comience el juego!

**Elena pov**

Me sentía en las nubes, con cada gemido que salía de mi boca, sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo desnudo mientras me apretaba con deseo, mis labios en sus labios comiéndonos con pasión y fuego, mientras mis piernas se enlazaban en su cintura atrayéndolo mas y mas profundo en mi, sus manos sostenían ambos lados de mi cadera y… desperté…

Abrí los ojos con el sueño aun fresco en mi cabeza, mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho.

-Maldición, Elena cálmate- me dije mientras pasaba mi mano por mi frente sudada; No era la primera vez que soñaba con Damon, pero cada vez que lo hacia era mas intenso y mi imaginación iba mas y mas lejos.

De pronto Jeremy abrió la ventana dejando entrar el sol con un suspiro de placer.

-¡Jer! ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi cuarto tan temprano?- Jeremy se carcajeo dando la vuelta, se veía tan apuesto y ahora lucia tan divertido, me recordaba mucho a Damon.

-Se te va a hacer tarde para el instituto hermanita y a menos que puedas correr tan rápido como yo…- dijo y se carcajeo nuevamente mientras se volteaba hacia la ventana y volvía a sentir el sol.

-Ah- suspiró – jamás me imagine que una tontería como sentir el sol fuera tan placentero, este Damon es increíble-.

-¿Damon?- inquirí sorprendida

-Claro, el consiguió el anillo, aun por encima de tu noviecito, cosa que por cierto nunca le haz agradecido-.

-Por supuesto que si- protesté, pero Jeremy levanto una ceja mientras desaparecía.

-Mmm- me quede pensativa, mire el reloj y en efecto ya era tarde y Stefan debía estarme esperando, pero me preguntaba si las palabras de Jeremy habían salido en realidad de la boca de Damon.

Me prepare para ir al instituto pensando en que en realidad no quería deberle nada a Damon y así evitarme los malos entendidos, por eso me detuve en el supermercado y como ya estaba tarde de todos modos, decidí agradecerle a Damon pero a su manera…

Me subí al auto camino a la mansión, sabia que no habría problemas con Stefan pues el no estaría allí, además me iría pronto.

Al llegar fui a abrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa estaba cerrada, toque algunas veces y nadie contesto, entonces como ultimo recurso llame a Damon al celular, pero no hubo respuesta, me di la vuelta para irme, cuando recordé la típica llave escondida bajo la alfombra, la tome y abrí la puerta para dejarle la botella de Bourbon que le había comprado a Damon en su cuarto e irme, pase la sala directo a la escalera cuando note que había alguien sentado en el gran sofá.

-¿Damon?- camine furiosa hasta el y vi que su celular estaba en la mesa con tres llamadas perdidas mías.

-Ohhhh- dije dejando escapar toda mi frustración, -tu… ¿me estas evitando Damon Salvatore?-

-En todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, es lo que tu haz hecho, ¿No es maravilloso?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pero…-

-¿sabes que?, ya me aburriste, Stefan no esta en casa, así que puedes irte-

Abrí la boca de par en par, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, tome la botella y la puse con furia en la mesa dándome la vuelta par ir directamente a la puerta.

**Damon pov**

NUNCA… pero NUNCA había estado tan enojado con Elena, ¿a que maldito juego estaba jugando?. Me enfurecía aun mas el ver que me había traído una botella de alcohol, ¿Acaso era esto una broma?, ¿quería que ahogara mis penas por ella como un humano cualquiera?, nunca me he caracterizado por mi paciencia así que explote, fui hacia ella en velocidad de vampiro y le cerré la puerta parándome frente a ella.

-Muy bien, Elena, juguemos a tu juego-

-¿De que hablas?-

-No se, preciosa ¿quizás quieras tomar un baño conmigo?- dije acariciándole el pelo, Elena me quito la mano molesta.

-Apártate de la puerta-

-ahhh, estas algo molesta, ¿Por qué no destapamos la botella que me trajiste y brindamos juntos?, que te parece un brindis por el cinismo y la mentira, ¿suena bien no?-.

-Damon, no tengo la mas mínima idea de que me estas hablando-

-¿ah no?, ¿Por qué me dijiste que ibas a terminar con Stefan, mas sin embargo vienes a calentarle la cama?- Elena me dio una cachetada, en otras circunstancias le hubiera sostenido la mano, antes de que siquiera me tocara el rostro, pero ahora, no sabia ni como manejar la situación, una parte de mi no quería herirla, pero por otro lado quería que se sintiera igual de miserable que yo.

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo, si quiero estar o no con Stefan no debe importarte-.

-Pero me importa y lo sabes-

-¿Y que quieres que haga?, ¿que deje a Stefan y corra a tus brazos?- en realidad si. Pensé pero no lo dije.

-Qué al menos seas sincera conmigo- le grite.

-¿Y acaso no lo he sido?, Te dije que las cosas entre Stefan y yo no andan bien y es exacto lo que esta pasando… Pero Damon, esto es el colmo, te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mí y por mi hermano, pero eso no te da ningún derecho sobre mí, ahora por favor déjame ir-

Me quede en silencio y me moví lentamente de la puerta, Elena la abrió y salió, yo me quede exactamente donde estaba, demasiado confundido, cuando escuche la voz de Stefan.

**Elena pov**

No podía creerlo, tenía un dolor inmenso en la cabeza y solo quería desaparecer cuando choque con Stefan.

-Amor- dijo el tomándome del rostro y besándome apasionadamente.

Escuche la puerta de la mansión cerrarse con furia y vi a Damon salir hacia el bosque, aparte a Stefan de mi molesta.

-Stefan ¿que te pasa?-

-¿No puedo besar a mi novia?-

-aun estamos alejados Stefan y no quiero que me beses-

-Pero… no lo entiendo Elena… anoche no me diste a entender eso…-

Dijo acercándose a mí para besarme, lo aparte nuevamente acercándome a mi auto.

-¿anoche?, sabes que Stefan, entre tu y Damon van a volverme loca, dije arrancando hacia el instituto, dejando a un Stefan confundido detrás.

Al anochecer

Me había pasado el día entero con Bonnie, y estaba mas tranquila, pero al llegar a mi casa, tenia un inmenso dolor de cabeza, así que solo entrar a casa me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua encendí la luz y… -ahhh- había un charco de sangre, lo seguí, presurosa y encontré a mi padre, Jon estaba desangrándose en el suelo.

-Oh, por Dios- mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, tome el teléfono de la casa y me arrodille al lado de John, marcando el 911.-Tio John, por favor reacciona-

-Elena… ella… ha vuelto-. Susurro John desvaneciéndose, me voltee hacia la puerta de la cocina y el teléfono se cayo de mis manos… ante mis ojos sonriéndome, estaba ella.

Continuara… jejejeje


	7. Reencuentro: Excusas y Verdades

**DISCLAIMER: **los personajes no son mios blah blah blah, todo es responsabilidad de J.S Smith...

Notita: no me odien por como estoy poniendo a Stefan... esto es solo como yo pienso que debio ser... no me latio el super arreglo que le han querido porner a Stefan para que a las fans nos guste mas... sencillamente... no le pega.

7. Reencuentro: excusas y verdades

**Elena pov**

**-**Hola Elena, wow...- me dijo y sonrio caminando hacia mi. -Esto es tenebroso, eres mi reflejo- yo quede petrificada y ella me tomo por el cuello pegandome contra la pared de la cocina.

-Katherine- susurre mientras ella me miraba asintiendome y acariciandome el pelo, de pronto las sirenas de la ambulancia que hbia pedido para Jhon sonaron y Katherine me sonrio.

-He vuelto- dijo sonriendome una ultima vez mientras salia de la casa.

**Damon Pov**

Y aqui estoy yo... el patetico y despechado Damon Salvatore sentado en frente de la tumba donde se supone debia estar Katherine, bebiendome la botella de Bourbon que mi cuñada de la que estoy locamente enamorado me habia regalado para ahogar mis penas por ella... y me siento tan patetico. Elena habia vuelto con Stefan, Katherine estaba quien sabe a donde y a sinceridad ya me habia hartado de buscarla y estaba decidido a sacarla de mi vida para siempre... al igual que a ELena, por que este no era yo... no naci para vivir arrastrandome como un despojo... ese definitivamente no soy yo.

Me dirigi hacia la mansion y la puerta estaba abierta, entre con los sentidos alerta, esperando cualquier amenaza cuando la vi.

-Elena... tu... que haces aqui?- le dije acercandome a ella, Elena se levanto mirandome con extrañesa como si esperara a alguien mas... de seguro a Stefan claro; Yo la mire de vuelta esperando una respuesta y entonces ella me sonrio.

-Te estaba esperando-

-Que?- Frunci el ceño visiblemente sorprendido cuando Elena empezo a acercarse a mi, acaricio mi cabello lentamente y me beso...

Me quede congelado, no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, algo en mi cabeza me decia que algo andaba mal, que esto era ilogico.. pero la excitacion de lo que estaba pasando era mas fuerte que yo, asi que tome a Elena por la cintura mientras le respondia el beso con pasion de pronto Elena se torno ansiosa y agresiva, mordiendo con fuego mis labios , comenzo a quitarme la camisa mientras mis manos recorrian su espalda buscando el camino debajo de su blusa, cada tramo de su piel me resultaba exquisita, mientras me embriagaba del calor de su cuerpo, me sentia tan comodo besandola y amaba su olor que me parecia tan... mmm... oh oh... familiar!... la verdad llego a mi como un baldazo de agua fria.

-perra-, le dije entre dientes apretados mientras tiraba a Katherine en el suelo apretando su cuello, Katherine se rio a carcajadas invirtiendo nuestras posiciones y colocandose encima de mi al ser ella mas fuerte que yo.

-Ese es mi segundo nombre- dijo aun sonriendo.

-Ya largate- dije tratando de quitarmela de encima, pero Katherine me lo impedia.

-Que pasa Damon?, No te alegras de verme?- me quede callado, la verdad es que sentia demasiadas emociones al verla y tantas preguntas sin resolver. Katherine volvio a carcajearse.

-vamos Damon que vas a hacer?, Besarme o Matarme?, los dos sabemos que solo eres capaz de una de esas dos opciones.- dijo y se acerco tentativa a mi cuello para lamerlo, yo me la quite de encima colocandome ahora yo arriba de ella y la mire a los ojos apretando su cuello con rabia.

-Yo te ame!, Mori por ti!, he desperdiciado 145 años de mi desgraciada existencia esperandote, buscandote, amandote a ti y solo a ti... y tu... como me pagaste? me dejaste... sabias que te buscaba y no hiciste absolutamente nada para encontrarme... ahora respondeme zorra infeliz, Que crees que quiero hacer ahora que te tengo en frente mio, que te he dicho todas mis verdades en tu cara y tengo el poder para vengarme? Que crees que quiero hacer?- dije mirandola a los ojos con odio y con rabia.

-Besarme- dijo ella con su mirada penetrante y cautivadora, la misma con la que me miraba hace 145 años cuando solo era un chiquillo, esa misma mirada a la que no me podia resistir.

Aprete su cuello un poco mas y le dedique una mirada llena de odio, respirando con dificultad y la bese.

**Elena Pov**

-Vine en cuanto vi tu mensaje- me dijo Stefan mientras me abrazaba, me solte de sus brazos y lo encare.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-Por supuesto Elena te escucho-

Stefan y yo estabamos en la sala de espera del hospital, Jhon estaba en la sala de operaciones y yo estaba desconcertada.

-Ella ha vuelto- dije aterrorizada, Stefan se quedo estupefacto trago en seco y luego se aclaro la garganta.

-Katherine?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, ella le hizo esto a Jhon, y seguro luego ira por mi-.

-Eso Explica todo- dijo Stefan mas como para si mismo.

-Perdon?... no entiendo Stefan, De que estas hablando?-

-No... estuviste anoche en la mansion?- lo mire extrañada... ahora tambien me cuadraban muchas cosas... como el porque Damon estaba tan molesto conmigo... y todo ese asunto sobre como me meti en la cama de Stefan que me habia montado Damon... lleve una mano a mi boca sorprendida y dolida...

-No... No puedo creerlo... Stefan, tu?... Tu Dormiste con Katherine y ni siquiera notaste que no era yo?-

-No, Elena... no es asi... yo no puedo explicarlo...-.

Mire a Stefan con desprecio, mi corazon estaba roto en pedazos, solo queria correr lejos de el...

Gracias por leer son un amor :D


	8. Te protegeré

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya quisiera) son propiedad de L. Smith!

Una pequeña recomendacion... lean este capi, oyendo la cancion Come home, de one republic ft sara!, lo escribi escuchandola y me inspiro...

ahora sin mas, espero disfruten este capi, a mi particularmente me gusta.

**Cansada: Pausa..**

**Damon pov**

Mis labios devoraban la boca de Katherine con furia, mientras mis manos arañaban sus piernas, sus manos en cambio abrían mi camisa recorriendo mi pecho con fuego y pasión y mi respiración era frenética, se sentía bien, estaba excitado y me estaba gustando… pero algo faltaba, algo que no estaba sintiendo y no podía encontrar que era.

-Espera- Le dije respirando entrecortado.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Katherine molesta.

-Una pequeña pausa... No puedo hacerlo… yo… no siento nada-.

-¿Cómo?- dijo kat molesta empujándome aparte – Estas mintiéndome, tú me amas, tu eres mi dulce Damon, solo mío- dijo acercándose a mí, la detuve en seco antes que me besara.

-¿Y tú?... Katherine ¿Tu que sientes por mí?- Katherine se quedó callada, su silencio era la respuesta a la pregunta que llevaba mas de cien años en mi cabeza, sin que dijera nada ya sentia la verdad, pero quería oírlo de sus labios.

-Respóndeme- dije acercándome a ella y tomando su rostro entre mis manos. –dime que sientes lo mismo por mí-.

-Nunca te he amado- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos y sin pestañar, con su mirada fría y vacía, nada comparado con la calidez de los ojos de Elena y para mi sorpresa sus palabras no me dolieron tanto como pensé, y es que yo ya lo sabia, ella era una egoista, una caprichosa, no tenia amor por nadie ni por nada.

-Siempre fue Stefan- agrego para herirme, al ver que no reaccionaba, yo la solté, si decir ni una palabra, la busque, la ame por 145 años y ahora que la encontré en un solo segundo, solo deseaba que se vaya y la deje ir.

**Elena pov **

-Elena yo te amo, honestamente no entiendo cómo pudo pasar-.

-No fuiste capaz de reconocerme, Stefan, eso es todo-. Caminaba hacia mi auto, yo solo queria irme.

-Elena, por favor escúchame-.

-No Stefan, ahora no, te juro que vamos a hablar de esto, pero ahora quiero estar sola, estoy… muy confundida y no puedo pensar con claridad-. Le dije mirando hacia el suelo abriendo la puerta de mi auto.

-Está bien, tú sabes que yo soy incapaz de obligarte a nada, te voy a estar esperando el tiempo que necesites-.

-gracias-. Dije entrando en el auto, -Por favor, dile a Jenna que me fui-. Dije encendiendo el auto mientras Stefan me miraba con ojos cálidos-.  
-Te amo-. Dijo despegándose de la ventana, yo aparte la vista de él y emprendí mi camino. Estaba tan confundida, mi relación con Stefan se fue quebrando poco a poco, desde la transformación de Jeremy y ahora que Katherine había vuelto no sabía que pensar.

-Damon- su nombre llego a mi cabeza automáticamente, me preguntaba si ya la había visto, como se sentía ahora y si había vuelto con ella; tenia tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y a la vez tenía mucho miedo quería saber por qué Katherine había vuelto, debía estar alerta o podría morir.

Llegue a la casa y abrí la puerta, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, entre a mi habitación y no había nadie, me serene un poco y encendí la radio, la canción_ Come Home de (One republic ft sara_) sonaba, respire hondo y decidí tomar un baño para calmarme, luego me puse mi pantalón de pijama y una blusa de tirantes para dormir, cuando escuche que la canción empezaba de nuevo desde el principio… lo que indicaba que alguien la había puesto a sonar de nuevo, mi corazón se aceleró, tome un cepillo de pelo entre mis manos como si esto pudiera defenderme de algo, abrí la puerta del baño y grite.

**Damon pov**

-Me asustaste- grito Elena, dejando caer un cepillo de pelo que llevaba en la mano mientras yo jugueteaba con su radio,

_"Come home, come home_  
_Cause I`ve been waiting for you _  
_For so long, for so long"_

_"And right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all i see is you and me..."_

Di media vuelta hacia ella dándole una media sonrisa con tristeza.

-Bonita cancion- le dije y note que aun estaba asustada.

-wow, ¿Tan mal me veo?, heriste mis sentimientos- dije con fingido entusiasmo mientras me sentaba en su cama, Elena me sonrió con tristeza recostándose en su gabetero.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una mirada tan cálida, tan sincera que podía perderme en sus ojos.

-Increíble- dije masajeándome las sienes, por la confusión que me producía mirar los ojos de Elena y recordar los de Katherine.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto ella con auténtica preocupación y se acercó poniéndome una mano en el hombro, yo la volví a mirar a los ojos, Elena no sabía todo lo que me provocaban sus roces, y cuando me miraba de esa forma no le podía mentir.

-Hoy encontré algo que estaba buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que ya no quería encontrar-.

Elena se sentó a mi lado callada mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Y qué tal?-. Dijo y la voz le temblaba.

-Estoy muy confundido-. Dije y baje la vista, de pronto, el discreto gimoteo de Elena me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee hacia Elena y ella estaba llorando.

-Elena… no por favor-. Dije y la atraje hacia mí, Elena me abrazo y lloraba abrazada a mi pecho, yo le acariciaba el cabello lentamente.

-Estoy tan cansada...- dijo y la voz se le quebro, la abrace con mas fuerza, pasando mi mano por su pelo, -Ella a vuelto Damon, Katherine regreso y tengo tanto miedo por Jeremy, por Jenna, o Dios todas las personas que amo y no se lo que ella pueda...

-shhhh- la interrumpi poniendo un dedo en sus labios mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos, sus labios entreabiertos me parecian una invitacion que estaba loco por tomar, pero no era el momento, no podia aprovecharme de la fragilidad de Elena, asi que acaricie sus mejillas de algodon y le susurre.

-Yo voy a protegerte no importa lo que pase-.

-Aunque tengas que protegerme de la mujer que amas?- dijo una lagrima transparente surco su mejilla, clave mi mirada mas profundamente en la suya, ardiendo por sincerarme con ella y decirle que ahora ELLA, era la mujer que yo amaba, la mujer por quien lo daria todo.

-Elena... yo...- no podia continuar, tenia tantos sentimientos dentro, sentia que lo que sea que le dijera ahora a Elena podia ser definitivo y tenia miedo de eso.

intensifique mi mirada, queria poner todos mis sentimientos en mis palabras, estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que iba a decir y queria que Elena me creyera, respire hondo y hable.

-Elena, yo voy a protegerte POR ENCIMA DE QUIEN SEA- dije queriendo que ella supiera todo lo que esto significaba, esto era un por encima de Katherine, por encima de Bonnie, por encima de Stefan y un por encima incluso de ella misma. Le di un beso delicado en la frente y Elena se recosto de mi hombro, poso su mano en mi pierna y se quedo tranquila un momento.

yo me quede observando la habitacion de Elena, tan calida y acogedora tal y como siempre la recordaba, me sentia tan comodo alli que no me habia dado cuenta del tiempo mientras pasaba, hasta que Elena se movio un poco quejandose por la incomodidad.

-Elena?- susurre, lleve una mano a su rostro y vi que estaba dormida, sonrei un poco pagado de mi mismo al ver que habia tenido la confianza de dormirse en mi regazo, pase una mano por sus piernas y la otra en su espalda para levantarla y la recoste en la cama, le puse la cobija encima y luego me pare a su lado observandola, se veia tan hermosa, pase mis dedos por su mejilla tratando de grabar en mi mente su rostro, luego me dirigi a la puerta y la abri para marcharme.

Antes de salir la mire una vez mas, y sonrei.

-buenas noches Elena- susurre y abandone la habitacion.

:D!

I hope u like it!


	9. Entre Dos tierras

Disclaimer: Vampire diaries no me pertenece, todos los personajes son obra de Lisa Smith blah blah blah...

Cap 9. Entre dos tierras

Elena pov

-Te amo Stefan, te amo- decia con ojos cerrados mientras Stefan me besaba moviendose dentro de mi, mi respiracion estaba frenetica y mis gemidos llenaban todo al rededor.

-Yo tambien te amo Elena- dijo, pero no fue la voz de Stefan lo que escuche, abri los ojos de golpe y los profundos ojos azules de Damon me recibieron.

-Damon- suspire sentandome en la cama al despertar, mi respiracion seguia sofocada y mi corazon latia a mil por horas.

-Hola Elena,- una voz dulce y profunda me saludo desde la esquina de mi habitacion.

-Wow, Elena tus sueños son tan... calientes, jajaja- dijo jugueteando con su pelo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-alejate- dije parandome de un salto de la cama y amenzandola con el dedo.

-O que?- Dijo desafiante dando un paso mas.

-Sabes que si me haces algo, Stefan va a matarte- Katherine se carcajeo y se acerco a mi a velocidad vampirica tomandome por el cuello y pegandome a la pared.

-Escucha pequeña, puedo matarte a ti y a Stefan al mismo tiempo y el no tendria poder para detenerme, voy a un paso adelante de ti y a siglos por delante de los Salvatore- me dijo y sus ojos desprendian fuego.

-No te tengo miedo- le dije sin mas.

-Oh- dijo curiosa, -Deberias- dijo mostrando los dientes afilados para clavarlos en mi cuello, de pronto alguien la halo y la lanzo a un lado, Katherine se paro rapido exponiendo sus dientes.

-Te?- dijo Jeremy arrojandole una taza que habia en mi gabetero con te de verbena en el rostro a Katherine, ella grito al sentir la verbena quemar su rostro.

-Corre elena- me grito Jeremy, e iba a correr hacia la puerta, pero entonces Katherine tomo a Jeremy por el cuello.

-TU! pequeño pedazo de vampiro-

-Sueltalo- grite tomando una lampara del gabetero y golpeando a Katherine con fuerza, la lampara cayo hecha pedazos en el piso, ella se volteo y me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que cai al suelo rodando..

-Ok, ya me canse de jugar, soy mas fuerte que ustedes osea que de nada vale pelear, no vine a matarlos, no aun, -dijo y sonrio- solo quiero que le envien un mensaje a mis infieles amantes... estoy de regreso y vine por lo que me pertenece asi que, mas vale que se alejen de ti o los que amas la van a pagar- dijo lanzando a Jeremy a la pared.

-Jeremy!- grite

-Oh y algo mas- dijo Katherine caminando hacia la ventana.

-Comenzo el juego-

Damon Pov

Acudi lo mas rapido posible a la llamada de Elena de todas maneras no estaba lejos, habia pasado toda la noche rondando al rededor de la casa de Elena por si acaso Katherine aparecia y solo me habia despegado al amanecer para buscar una bolsa de sangre en la mansion, no podia creer que justo en ese momento Katherine haya entrado en la casa de Elena!, me sentia algo estupido y fustrado.

Al llegar al portico de la casa de los Gilberts, Stefan estaba en la puerta a punto de tocar el timbre.

-Que estas haciendo aqui?- le pregunte con desprecio.

-Yo lo llame- dijo Elena abriendo la puerta, la mire con expectacion.

-A ambos-. dijo haciendose a un lado para que pasaramos.

-Por favor, sientense los estaba esperando- dijo y Stefan entro y se sento enseguida en el sofa, yo por mi parte entre y me quede parado a un lado de la escalera, cruzando los brazos visiblemente enojado.

-Los llame por que Katherine estubo aqui- dijo y me descompuse, entonces si tenia razon, katherine habia entrado mientras no estaba.

-Cuando?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

-Bien temprano esta mañana-

-Estas bien?- pregunto Stefan preocupado

-Si, ammm Jeremy me defendio- mire a Jeremy k estaba recostado de la repisa con un gesto parecido al mio, movio la cabeza en tono afirmativo.

-Te dijo que queria?- pregunte impaciente

-Si- respondio Elena dudosa, -Dijo que venia a recuperar lo que era suyo y a enviarles un mensaje-

-Cual mensaje?-

-Comenzo el juego-

Elena Pov

Damon se carcajeo y me quede pasmada.

-Que es tan gracioso?- le replique molesta.

-A recuperar lo que es suyo ja!, creo que la pobre Katherine se quedo en el pasado, ella no tiene nada aqui... Dijo que empezo el juego? excelente! vamos a jugar, pero esta vez con mis reglas- dijo y se dirigio a la puerta.

-Damon!, Espera a donde vas- dije caminando tras de el.

-A hacer el trabajo sucio, Elena, como siempre!, mientras tu te quedas en casa y tu (dijo señalando a Stefan), te aseguras de que asi sea, volvere- dijo y salio de la casa.

Lleve mis manos a la cabeza hechando mi cabello hacia atras.

-No te preocupes Elena- dijo Stefan levantandose del sofa y caminando hacia mi.

-Es que esto no se va a acabar nunca?-

Jeremy suspiro con dolor, supongo que sentia lo mismo que yo.

-Creo que deberias subir a descansar, Jeremy y yo nos vamos a quedar a vigilar-.

-Porque?, por que Damon lo dijo?, por supuesto que no, voy a darme un baño y a alistarme para el instituto, no voy a quedarme aqui a esperar que todo pase-.

-Como quieras, pero yo voy contigo-. asenti hastiada solo queria darme una ducha y tratar de ser normal por unas horas.

Damon Pov

Sali de la casa de Elena dando un portazo, Stefan estaba con ella y asi aunque me molestara ella iba a estar a salvo. Me subi al auto y tome la carretera sin rumbo fijo mientras marcaba el numero de Alarick.

-Rick- dijo Alarick en respuesta al segundo timbrazo.

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-ok, encuentrame en el Grill-

-dame 5 minutos- respondi y colgue y en menos de 3 minutos ya estaba estacionandome en el Grill, la pregunta de que diablos queria Katherine en realidad me carcomia la cabeza, la tuve enfrente mio y me dijo claramente que nunca me quiso, que siempre fue Stefan, no puedo creer que haya vuelto solo por el amor de mi hermanito tenia que haber algo mas...

Al entrar al Mystic Grill, Alarick me esperaba con un vaso de cristal en la mano.

-Necesito que localices a Isobel- le dije en cuanto me sente a su lado.

-Eh... yo tambien me alegro de verte Damon, gracias- me dijo sarcasticamente acercandome un vaso, lo rechace con la mano impaciente.

-No quieres?... mmm me temo que el asunto va en serio, que esta pasando?-

-Katherine esta aqui, entro a casa de Elena y la amenazo.

-Que?- repuso Rick ya tomandome en serio.

-Asi es... asi que necesito que localices a Isobel para encontrar a Katherine-.

-No sera tan facil- dijo Alarick poniendo el vaso sobre la barra-.

-Ellas son mejores amigas, si encuentras a una obtienes a la otra.-

-Si, pero Isobel no es estupida, se mueve muy rapido-.

-Tenemos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Rick, ella fue invitada a entrar a la casa de Elena, Jenna esta en peligro tambien-.

Alarick asintio y saco su celular.

-Tienes razon, conozco a alguien que quizas me pueda dar una pista-.

dijo y empezo a marcar un numero en su celular...

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cuanto tiempo nenas! espero que no esten enojadas...:S besos!


	10. Llamadas Perdidas

**Disclaimer: **Vampire diaries no me pertenece en lo absoluto es propiedad de L.J Smith y Cw... Enjoy! Chicas estoy emocionada es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora y espero les guste!

**10. Llamadas perdidas**

**Elena Pov**

Llegue al instituto retrasada, stefan y Jeremy no entraron al aula sino que se quedaron en los pasillos para asegurarse que todo estubiera bajo control, esto me parecia patetico, no creia que de todos los lugares del mundo Katherine se fuera a presentar en la escuela a plena luz del dia, entre al aula y Bonnie suspiro fuerte en cuanto me vio, me sorprendi un poco y me apresure a sentarme para ver que pasaba.

-Sabes algo de Caroline?- me dijo y la preocupacion se le escuchaba a traves de la voz, voltee a ver a la silla de Caroline y en efecto la rubia no estaba.

en otra ocasion no me hubiese preocupado, pero dado el hecho de que tenia a una vampireza psicopata en el pueblo debia preocuparme.

-La llamaste?- pregunte, Bonnie me miro con rostro de obviedad.

-Dejame intentarlo- saque el telefono y marque el numero de Caroline.

-El telefono que usted ha marcado esta fuera de servicio-

**Damon Pov**

mi celular vibro en lo que Alarick hacia sus llamadas, mire la pantalla era la sheriff Forbes, ahora que diablos pense mientras contestaba?

-si?- conteste

-Damon, disculpa que te moleste tan temprano, pero tenemos problemas- mas? pense.

-Liz estoy un poco ocupado ahora, no puede ser en otro momento?

-ha habido otro ataque-

-Cuando?-

-anoche, Damon no me gusta hablar estas cosas por telefono, podriamos reunirnos?-

-amm si, estoy en el Grill-

-Oh, yo estoy a solo una cuadra-

-bien, nos vemos aqui-

le colgue, si hubiese sido humano me doleria la cabeza.

mire a Alarick, el estaba apuntando una direccion en una servilleta.

-y bien?- le dije impaciente.

-Tengo una pista sobre Isobel, pero necesitare mas tiempo-.

En ese mismo instante, vi a Liz que entraba por la puerta del Grill.

-Esta bien, de todas maneras voy a reunirme con la sheriff ahora, me llamas en cuanto obtengas algo- Alarick asintio y me dirigi hasta la sheriff, la salude con un beso en la mejilla y escuche su corazon ascelerarse, sabia cuanto le gustaba a la sheriff desde hace mucho aunque no me lo haya dicho, pero seria nuestro pequeño secreto. Nos sentamos en una mesa y la mire con expectacion.

-Es una masacre, hacia mucho que no veia algo asi-

-Cuantos muertos?-

-tres- Me quede pensativo, este no era el modo de operar de Katherine, algo anda mal muy mal.

-Pero eso no es lo que me asusta, parece el ataque de un vampiro nuevo que no tiene ni idea de lo que esta haciendo, los cuerpos no estan completamente desangrados y no les desgarraron el cuello sino que solo los mordieron-

-Entiendo- dije tratando de ocultar mi asombro.

-Alguna pista ademas de que es un vampiro nuevo-. Liz movio la cabeza en negacion, luego suspiro y hecho la cabeza hacia atras cerrando los ojos y masajenado las sienes.

-Ocurre algo mas?- le pregunte.

-tonterias, Caroline no llego a dormir anoche, ya no se que hacer con esta chica- le sonrei con ojos de clemencia.

-Esta juventud- agregue.

-Bueno, Damon debo irme, ya sabes estaremos en contacto- dijo parandose de la mesa, me pare tras ella y la acompañe a la puerta, le dije adios con la mano y me dirigi a mi auto, marcando el numero de Stefan,

_Al anochecer en la Mansion Salvatore_

Me estacione en el porche, habia venido rapidamente por unas bolsas de sangre ya que pretendia quedarme toda la noche vigilando la casa de Elena y no iba a cometer el mismo error de la noche anterior, ademas sabia que ella estaba a salvo pues Stefan y Jeremy no se habian despegado de ella en todo el dia. Abri la puerta y en seguida senti un olor a sangre fresca. Me devolvi a mi auto y saque una estaca del baul, si Katherine estaba alli, no viviria para contarlo.

-Hola- pregunte y me senti idiota al hacerlo, de pronto escuche unos gemidos que venian de la sala, resbale y tube que agarrarme de la puerta para no caer, pues habia algo derramado en el suelo, me agache y tome del liquido entre mis dedos, era sangre, me incorpore y encendi la luz del salon, sin dar credito a lo que mis ojos veian.

-Lo siento tanto- Caroline gimoteada cubierta de sangre frente a ella habia una chica muerta con multiples mordidas.

-No tengo a donde ir- dijo hechandose a llorar.

-Tranquila- dije acercandome a ella, ella se alejo hacia la pared. Saque mi celular para llamar a Stefan y ella se abalanzo sobre mi para quitarmelo, la esquive rapidamente y me lo guarde en el bolsillo, para poder tomar a Caroline por los brazos.

-Que haces Caroline?-

-No la llames por favor no lo hagas!-

-Llamar a quien Caroline, dime?-

A Elena, ella me hizo esto, ella es el diablo- dijo horrorizada mientras lloraba.

**Elena pov**

Guarde el cepillo de dientes en el estante del baño cuando termine de utilizarlo, recogi mi cabello en una coleta y sali del baño camino a mi habitacion, Jeremy me esperaba recostado de mi puerta.

-Y Stefan?- le pregunte espectante

-Esta afuera, revisando los alrededores y dijo algo sobre alimentarse, pero tranquila, Damon esta por llegar-

Le sonrei con tristeza e iba a decirle algo mas cuando le sono el celular, Jeremy lo contesto y me hizo señas para que no hablara.

-Si?, esta aqui en frente mio -pausa- entendido, no ira a ningun lado- Abri los ojos grandes, me preguntaba con quien hablaba y de que se trataba.

-ok- dijo de ultimo y colgo.

-Quien era?-

-Stefan... ha ocurrido algo y tuvo que dirigirse a la mansion-

-A la mansion?, pero Damon no estaba alla? que ocurre?

-No se Elena- Jeremy me estaba mintiendo lo sabia por que habia desviado la mirada -Stefan me encargo que te mantuviera a salvo y en tu habiatacion sobre todo.

-Que?, De ninguna manera, me vas a decir que ocurre ya mismo o ire a descubrirlo por mi cuenta-

-Elena, no puedo!-

-Bien- dije entrando a mi habitacion, saque un abrigo negro de mi armario y busque la llave de mi auto en la gabeta.-

-Que haces?- Dijo Jeremy cuando salia de la habitacion-

-Te dije que lo decubriria eso hago-

-Elena, no puedo dejarte ir-

-Jeremy!, tu mas que nadie sabes lo que es que te oculten algo importante, y me odiaste por haberlo hecho por tanto tiempo, no quieres que vaya a la casa de Stefan, ok no ire, pero no me dejes fuera de esto!- Jeremy se quedo callado y su silencio me hacia enfadar aun mas. de pronto un pensamiento horrible me recorrio.

-Oh Dios mio, es Katherine? ella esta en la mansion?- mas silencio. -Jer?-

-es Caroline... Katherine, la transformo- las llaves del auto se me cayeron al suelo cuando lleve mis manos a mi boca, los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas, Dios mio cuantas lagrimas mas tendria que llorar?

**Damon Pov**

Apenas alcance a contarle a Stefan cuando Caroline se abalanzo encima de mi nuevamente para quitarme el celular, no tuve mas remedio que empujarla y cayo al suelo rompiendo la mesa del centro de la sala, se sento en el suelo abrazandose las piernas y no pude evitar sentir lastima por ella, iva a acercame a ella cuando retrocedio nuevamente.

-No!- grito ella y me aleje.

-Yo se lo que eres!, ahora recuerdo todo, se por que vine aqui, sabia que tu eras parte de esto!, recuerdo como te alimentabas de mi- dijo llorando y poniendo una mano en su cuello como recordando el dolor de mis mordidas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo senti remordimiento por haber jugado con Caroline. De pronto escuche la puerta de la mansion y Stefan entro corriendo a velocidad vampirica a la habitacion.

-Oh Dios- Exclamo al ver la continuaba llorando.

-Stefan?- dijo ella como reconociendolo, Stefan corrio al baño de huespedes que habia debajo de la escalera y volvio con una toalla humeda, se acerco a Caroline lentamente, ella respiraba con horror hasta que el se acerco a ella y como todo un caballero se arrodillo a sus pies y empezo a limpiar su cara ensangrentada.

-Tengo tanto miedo!, soy una asesina- dijo y empezo a llorar.

-Todo va estar bien, tranquila, yo voy a cuidar de ti, lo prometo- dijo mirandolo a los ojos Caroline se hecho a llorar y el la abrazo, me miro y luego miro el cadaver y entendi lo que tenia que hacer, me acerque despacio y tome el cadaver de la chica en mis brazos, dirigiendome con ella hacia la puerta, esto era el limite Katherine tenia que pagar.

**Elena Pov**

Despues de muchos reclamos e intentos Jeremy accedio a llevarme a la mansion, aparcamos en el portico y mi corazon dio un vuelco cuando vi a Damon cargar lo que parecia un cadaver fuera de la mansion, el pelo rubio descendia como una mata por los brazos de Damon.

-Oh Caroline!- dije y empece a llorar, me baje del auto y corri hacia Damon.

-Que le hiciste?, Por que Damon, por que?- dije cuando mire bien a la chica, no era Caroline...

-Dios mio... Caroline ella...- Damon asintio sabiendo a lo que me referia.

-Ella esta adentro en la sala, Stefan esta con ella... esta histerica-

-voy a entrar-

-con cuidado, ella cree que tu eres Katherine- dijo despacio y mi corazon se contrajo, entre a la mansion y camine directo a la sala, Stefan estaba sentado en el suelo con una toalla y una cubeta llena de agua, al parecer limpiaba un rastro de sangre.

-Stefan?- pregunte y la voz me temblaba, el se sorprendio al verme y miro a Jeremy con enojo, abrio la boca para reprenderlo cuando lo detuve.

-No es su culpa, yo lo obligue, donde esta ella?-

-En el baño, tenia mucha sangre...- En ese mismo instante Caroline salio del baño con la cara y el pelo humedecido y una toalla en manos, se estremecio al verme e iba a correr cuando le hable.

-No Caroline, escuchame por favor!-

-Tu me hiciste esto!-

-No, fue katherine!-

-Katherine?, No de ninguna manera, fuiste tu! yo te vi!, solo que no entiendo por que?-

Stefan se acerco a mi y me paso algo, cuando lo vi era una foto de Katherine del 1864.

-Muestrale-

-Caroline, Katherine es un vampiro de 1864, por alguna razon luzco como ella pero no somos la misma persona- dije y me acerque a ella, Caroline miro a Stefan como buscando su aprobacion el asintio y ella tomo la foto de mis manos, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y me tiro la foto.

-Por que Elena?, por que a mi?-

-Por mi culpa, para herirme y lo siento, lo siento mucho!, tu eres mi mejor amiga y haria lo que fuera por evitarte esto, te necesito y te repito lo siento tanto!- empece a llorar me sentia tan mal por lo que estaba pasando.

-Yo no quiero ser esto- grito Caroline, me acerque a abrazarla y un trueno sono que nos sobresalto a ambas, ella se alejo.

-No, Elena, por favor dejame- me aleje de ella y corri hacia la puerta, no soportaba mas y me sentia tan culpable, hasta cuando?

**Damon pov**

La lluvia empezo a caer inclemente cuando termine de enterrar el cuerpo, camine hacia la mansion cuando vi a Elena correr fuera, vio el agua caer y no le importo hasta que resbalo y cayo al suelo, me acerque a ella para ayudarla a pararse pero no me lo permitio.

-dejame!- me grito y note que lloraba

-no!-

-Esto es mi culpa-

-No lo es!-

-Caroline, no tiene nada que ver con esto!, Yo soy quien deberia estar muerta o convertida en un asqueroso vampiro, no ella!- sus palabras me hirieron un poco pero entendia que eran culpa del dolor. Mi unica reaccion fue agacharme y obligarla a pararse del suelo, tomandola por los brazos con fuerza y evitando decirle lo que en verdad sentia, soy un egoista y la verdad es que no me importaba lo que le pasara a nadie mas en cuanto ella estubiera a salvo, por cruel que eso se escuchara.

-Que haces?- dijo tratando de librarse de mis manos.

-esta sucio y esta lloviendo, no voy a dejarte aqui-

-Por que?-

-Mmmm... podrias enfermarte y eres muy molesta cuando te enfermas- le menti y la mire y ya no parecia tan molesta, ni con ganas de gritar, estaba silenciosamente rota, daria todo por quitarle ese dolor.

-Estoy atrapada, tengo que alejarme de ustedes, es lo que ella quiere- dijo despacio

-No voy a perderte- dije mirandola a los ojos, ella me miro sin saber que decir.

-Es mi decision-

-Entonces no la acepto- dije y se molesto de nuevo

-Elena, te lo dije en tu cuarto y te lo digo ahora, yo voy a protegerte por encima de quien sea y esa es mi ultima palabra, asi que empieza a caminar hasta la casa antes que te cargue- Elena me dedico una mirada de odio y comenzo a caminar hasta la casa, no podia creer que me hubiese obedecido y ya me habia hecho la idea de que la levantaba y la cargaba... otro dia sera.


End file.
